The Teeth of Serpents
by Mariagoner
Summary: Perhaps the problem with the House of Solidor is one of fortune, not famine. Contains Vayne, Gabranth, Larsa. Beware disturbing themes.


My first fanfic for the new year and as a new bride and of course it turns out to be hilariously morbid. ;) But in any case, I do hope you enjoy. And as always, I really do cherish every drop of commentary and criticism I garner. This is my first time writing in a first-person POV and I am a little nervous. Did I do alright? Does my Vayne voice sound sufficiently like him? Or did I get a little too flowery with the justifications for what he does here?

* * *

**Title: The Teeth of Serpents  
Fandom: Final Fantasy XII  
Characters/Pairings: Vayne, Gabranth, Larsa  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Perhaps the problem with the House of Solidor is one of fortune, not famine.  
Note: Potentially disturbing themes lurk herein. But with Vayne, there really isn't any other option.  
Spoiler Alert: Sketchy information on Vayne's plotting, perhaps?**

* * *

I suppose it's meant to be a joyous day when a man first realizes that he has within him the ability to sire a son.

This is, after all, one of the consequences that men in my position seem most ardently well to long for. Well… perhaps I misspeak. Perhaps this is not an outcome that a man in my _exact_ position might want, what with me having a heir-- albeit an indirect one-- already. But this is what most men of a decent stature seem to long quite desperately for, no? A child with whom to gift the keys to their kingdom to?

That line might be figurative in their case and literal in mine but regardless-- the point still stands. Most men would do anything for a son to share the burden of their old age with. And we Solidors… are we really any different? We all breed enough to satisfy conventionality… even if I have to occasionally suspect that my family's propensity for a certain overabundance in male kin might lie at the heart of our recurring trouble.

I suppose today is a proud day for me, Gabranth. I have just been informed by a very select group of medical professionals that I have, as of midnight of this day, brought forth to the world a son.

Thank you for those kind words of congratulation, Your Honor, though they may be a bit premature as of now. And you have no children of your own, I suppose? No, that would not exactly suit your role. You would not have the time to engender any, even if you would have wanted as much. A real pity, then, that so few of your hearty and devoted line survive-- with the exception of you and, of course, possibly your brother. Possibly, of course. I mean, the man _was_ just placed in his proper circumstances a month before. I suppose it's early yet to be reveling in the freedom of being virtually the last in your line…

Oh. Forgive me. That was too soon, no doubt? I can, at times, run at the mouth like the merriest village dolt.

But not to worry. Those fraternal wounds will soon scab over. They always do. I learned of this when I was young; with luck, we shall spare Larsa that lesson for a very long time to come.

In any case, you do not have children, you do not appear to long for any children, you do not even seem to enjoy spending any time with children-- my own brother being the obvious exception to the rule, of course.

(But then, Larsa always _is_ the exception to all that can be said of all others who could be placed in his circumstances. That is why he will be the best of us all.)

But in any case, all these reasons lead me to believe that you shall serve perfectly for the task I have in mind, Your Honor. Please do not look so troubled… I will explain just how.

In many ways, Judge Magister Gabranth, this name of mine and the irony it so easily brings has always been a bit of a curse. It makes it all the easier for the unenlightened to jeer at me and not realize how my every action, how my every thought-- how my every waking _moment_, as a matter of fact-- has always been enacted purely for the greater good. For the good of Ivalice, for the good of Archadia--and perhaps, most of all, for the good of Larsa.

You who have known my brother since before he could even venture from a room of his own accord, before he could even turn doorknobs or evade his guards-- you smile at this because you see the truth of it, no? You understand just how hard it is to safeguard the future as well?

If only all had their eyes illuminated the way you do, Your Honor. If only all had the wisdom of your thoughts.

But this is what always happens to modern day Prometheuses, of course. We, Gabranth, are men that will work to bring the fire of the gods to the masses, we who defy all the world to wring from it what we must. And we are in turn punished with slander and tyranny, with the disbelieving eyes of the public, who do not yet understand the wonders we have wrought.

There is no reward for men such as ourselves, you must know. But then-- perhaps it is just as well. Better to forsake the sweetness of heaven for the chance to rule from hell.

And for now, for the good of all… we will do as we must, of course. For the sake of the one and the many, sometimes… sometimes we are led to sacrifice another.

Ah. I see from the look on your face that understand why I summoned you, Your Honor. And perhaps you understand why I need you foremost.

You who treasure peace, who would look for a better future… think of how many your actions shall serve. How much you will do for the sake of Archadia and for the sake of Ivalice. For the sake of Larsa, if naught else matters.

And if it eases your mind in any way, I truly do wish to apologize for the sentimentality that allowed me to give issue to this outcome. I simply… perhaps it was foolish of me but I was merely thinking of how good for Larsa to grow up with a playmate of sorts. He has been asking for more and more of my time as of late and the affairs of Archadia occupy me far too well. He is only ten but so tender already. I had hoped a sister would occupy his time well enough. And with father the way he is, withering so quickly and growing so… so ridiculously_ineffective_ in his old age…

He is not the man he used to be, Your Honor. He could no longer bring himself to do as I do now. If he had, his other children might have lived longer. But perhaps it is just as well.

And a girl child would have been the perfect solution to all these problems. Easy to feed, easy to guard, easy to inoculate in the ways of the world. And after Larsa tired of her, we could have simply married her off to Rozarria. They tend to breed young there, after all. Probably the reason why they multiply more quickly than even the viera, though the Southners have considerably more men involved.

But you _are_ right… the whole business _is_ a little distasteful. And this is not even my first. This marks, in fact, my _third_ failed attempt at this and the drawbacks seem much too dangerous, especially since I seem absurdly unable to draw forth a daughter. Perhaps I should simply cease my attempts. So many dealt with in so short a time… it does raise far too many questions, does it not?

But as long as you are here to wipe our hands clean… ah, what _would_ we do without you and your invaluable services? Thank you once more, Judge Magister Gabranth. You have been a most faithful hound to me. And one day, I am sure you shall also be as such to Larsa.

After all, all you do, you do for him. All that _I_ do, I do for him. In his way, he is the son we have all taken a part in raising, isn't he?

He is our hope and our heart, our soul and our silence. And we must do anything we can to preserve this, of course.

Anything whatsoever.


End file.
